The Moment
by Milde the tough Teddy
Summary: Three-shot about what happend after Soul Society found out Tōshirōs and Karins relationship...
1. The forbidden affair

**Hi! My laptop kind of broke and it had all my story files, so until I have it fixed I have to use my sisters' old computer. And because of that I can't update my stories... Sucks? I know! **

**Well this story came out of boredom and it's a very short three-shot and I'm sorry for the characters OOC:ness and if it seems rushed as well as my spelling and grammar mistakes, but thanks for reading anyway!**

**-Milde-**

**Disclaimer: I know that you all will be very disappointed by this information (yeah right!) but I don't own Bleach! ****It belongs to a great mangaka Kubo Tite. **

**

* * *

**

**The Moment**

Chapter one: _The forbidden affair_

Karin was sitting on the guardrail watching the sky and waiting. She had got a message from Toushiro that he was coming to visit her and he had something important to tell her. She played with her short, jet-black hair and feeling two presents behind her she tucked the hair behind her ear. She turned to look at the white haired boy in his captain's haori and his busty lieutenant next to him. They both were serious looking which was surprising from the blond haired woman's part.

"Matsumoto" the boy's voice was deep and hard as usual.

"Hai, taichou" the woman said and disappeared using shunpo.

"I'm here to say good bye to you" Toushiro said his cold cyan eyes softening.

"Okay, when will you be coming back?" Karin asked used to these kinds of situations.

"Hey, why so sad?" She had noticed the sadness in his eyes.

"I can't come back here anymore"

"Oh, okay... Well, will you wait for me there? I mean it's not like we won't see each other ever again" Karin smiled her dark eyes questioning. Toushiro opened his mouth to say the words but they refused to come out and instead stuck to his throat making it hard to swallow. He averted his eyes away from her dark ones scared of her seeing the fear in his eyes.

"I will be already gone by then" he barely whispered. There was now a frown on her face, confusion written all over it.

"You don't mean..." Toushiro could see the realization dawning on her, they had been found out.

"You see a relationship between shinigami and a human is forbidden-"

"What about Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee then? They are shinigami and a human"

"Kurosaki saved Soul Society; this is the least we could do to him..."

"But you are a captain!"

"Exactly! And as a captain I must obey the rules and show examples to my subordinates"

"But you will... they will, will-"

"Execute me, yes"

"When?" Toushiro wasn't going to answer to that.

"When?" Karin yelled fists clenched and anger rising inside of her.

"At the end of the week" Karin let out a shaky breath. She couldn't believe it. Soon Toushiro found her in his arms hugging her tightly wanting to never let her go. They stayed like that for a while. Moment later they both felt a familiar reiatsu behind them and heard a soft cough.

"I'm sorry taichou, but it's time for us to go" Matsumoto's blue eyes were missing their usual shine and her voice was quiet and dull. Toushiro let go of Karin and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sayonara" was the last thing she heard from him as the gate to Soul Society closed in front of her.


	2. Tears of a girl who never cry

**First of all I want to say; thanks for the reviews! This one is even shorter than the last chapter and the third will be the shortest. And because I love happy endings the next chappy will be the happy ending :DD Thanks for reading...**

**-Milde-**

**

* * *

The Moment**

Chapter two: _Tears of a girl who never cry_

Toushiro lay on his bed waiting for death to claim him. Soon the fourth division captain Unohana would inject the deadly poison in him and that would be the end. There was knock on the door and Unohana came in with few others who wanted to see the young captain one more time Matsumoto closely behind them. Her eyes were puffy and swelled from all the crying. In the couple of days he had left from his life he had tried to teach Matsumoto how to be a good captain but he doubted she had heard a single word from his speech because all the tears she had shed. But he knew he could leave the captaincy to her and be proud of her. Before Unohana could inject him there was another knock and in came sad and confused looking Kurosaki Ichigo along with his little sister. Toushiro's eyes winded at the sight of her. She came to sit next to him on his bed. She took his hand in hers and gave a light squeeze.

"I'm so very sorry for doing this Hitsugaya-taichou. It is not my pleasure at all" Unohana said as she stucked the needle in his arm.

"It's all right" he looked at the captains in his room. Ukitake seemed paler than usual, Kyoraku was already drunk and even the ever-stoic Kuchiki seemed somewhat sad. The head-captain had visited him earlier in the day and had a long talk with him. They had come to an understanding. There was only one thing he still had to do.

"Could we have a moment?" Toushiro asked from the group. They all left leaving Karin and Toushiro alone.

"I want you to know one thing" he was all ready breathing hard from the poison bumping through his veins. He closed his eyes to build the courage to what he was going to say. Karin fearing that Toushiro would never open his eyes again bit her lip from crying.

"I love you" he whispered suddenly.

"I already knew that" Karin kissed Toushiro softly on the lips and whispered his ear:"I love you too"

Karin looked at his face. He had a small smile on his lips and his eyes were shining with happiness even thought they were dimming fast. He drew a shaky breath and closed his eyes the oh-so-rare smile fading away. His cold hand lost its grip and Karin felt every bit of his comforting reiatsu fade. Finally he stared to fade into nothingness. Karin tired to grab the last pieces of his spirit particles, failing. When the last bit of the blue petals had vanished Karin broke down crying her heart out.


	3. In his heart

**Here's the happy ending!**

**Enjoy!**

**Milde  
**

_**

* * *

The Moment**_

Chapter three: _In his heart _

"Tōshirō?" A young girl in a black uniform common to shinigamis asked surprised from the ghost of a 16-year-old boy in front of her. His teal eyes studied her from head to toe. The girl's short, black hear swayed in the light breeze.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" The girl looked familiar but where Tōshirō did not know.

"I'm Kurosaki Karin and I'm a shinigami" she said confidently pointing her thumb at her self.

"And my name?" Karin opened her mouth to answer but decided not to and instead wanted to test him a little by asking him:"Don't you remember me?"

"I have to say I don't" he said getting frustrated by the second. This 'Karin' was obviously trying to annoy him and she was succeeding in it. Her eyes seemed hurt from his reply and she was now frowning. And for some strange reason he wanted her to smile again.

"Well I suppose I have to remind you then" she smirked and kissed him full on the lips. To Tōshirō's amazement he didn't want to pull away but instead wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. After they broke apart he hugged her close to his body remembering bits of his previous life.

"Somewhere in my heart I have always missed you, Karin" the girl smiled her first true smile in a hundred years or so. She drew her katana out of its sheath and pushed it into the cool night air turning it like a key and before her came two shoji doors rattling open.

"Aren't you going to perform konzo on me?"

"Oh no_,_ Matsumoto is already waiting to give your position back to you and as your third seat I will be honored to escort you back home _Hitsugaya-taicho" _Karin smirked when she saw Tōshirō's brow twitch.

Karin placed her hand in his and inserted their fingers. As the two reunited souls disappeared in to the light following the black tailed butterflies the doors behind them closed rattling leaving nothing than a memory of a moment behind.


End file.
